As functions of an electronic device evolve, after important information is inserted into an image file in a way other people cannot notice, a message inserted into the image file may be extracted if necessary. For example, after inserting important information into an electronic file through watermark technique, a user may extract the inserted information by using the electronic device.
However, user-friendly extraction methods have not been developed. For example, in an electronic device according to the related art, a set password needs to be entered or unique information of an electronic device is required in order to extract a message inserted into an image file.
Therefore, a need exists for methods of extracting unique information stored in an image that ensure security (e.g., important information stored in an image is not easily exposed) and that are user-friendly.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.